Dangerous Assets Indeed
by Dancing Mask
Summary: Proof that the largest things in life can also be the most dangerous. Crack look at Adelheid's childhood and how she became involved with the Mafia, no pairings.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Adelheid Suzuki, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, or a pair of breasts (hopefully that last one doesn't show too strongly xD).**

Dangerous Assets Indeed

Adelheid hadn't always been in the mafia, or such a cold person. She used to be a (somewhat) normal girl growing up in Japan. Sure, she had been a little snobby or reclusive, at times, but that had been 'just a phase she was going through', and wasn't a permanent thing, Enma reflected.

Around the time she was eleven, she had started going through an early onslaught-puberty, the only one in their class at the time. It was around here she had started to change mentally, he pin-pointed easily, considering how drastic the physical changes had been.

For starters, she seemed to pop right into a small C-cup almost overnight, to the joy/jealousy of her classmates. Although she would deny it until he was bleeding, Enma remembered her being incredibly embarrassed at the time.

She had tried binding her new chest (awkwardly making him tie the sheet when she couldn't reach properly), leading to a painful few days. She tried wearing more layers- not easy in Japan's summer, which led to her sweating, and having to strip off layers in front of the others, which resulted in even more teasing for the poor girl.

Adelheid had even tried eating more, in the hopes of gaining weight that made 'the twins' stand out less. Unfortunately, her waist stayed as trim as ever, and all of the weight seemed to go to her two moon-like problems.

Being honest with himself, Adelheid hadn't been that attractive to him since then. Her panicking and shyness of the time screamed 'MOE', and while she had the occasional introspective moodiness, she was still a reasonably normal girl at this point.

Of course, by the time summer break was over, she had grown practically a foot, and gone through three bras courtesy of continual re-sizing. Enma had grown exactly half of an inch in the same time (he measured daily), and had lost a kilo or two despite half-heartedly trying to work out. He really was pathetic at times…

Adelheid had become colder, and spoke about herself less during that summer as well, he remembered. It had been her way of dealing with the attention she got with her, erm, 'well-developed' figure, he supposed.

Her blood-related family encouraged her not to be ashamed of having a nice body, and to dress however she wanted regardless (in particular, one of her cousins had been very adamant about this, and told her multiple times). This partly explained her totally-not-whorish style of dressing, although she insisted it was for 'stunning and distracting a weak-willed opponent'. She wasn't just talking about guys here, either- Enma had seen straight girls go warm over her cleavage, somehow.

Of course, she never battled back then, only becoming involved with the mafia world at the age of thirteen, a little further on. While on a school excursion, an assassin from a newly-begun family had targeted poor Enma.

He never found out the full details, being too slow he admonished, but the assassin had wanted to make a name for his family by eliminating several small-time, weaker mafia families, before tackling the larger ones.

Enma had been at the back of the group, still trying to frantically write down notes for a revision he would fail the next day, when the assassin appeared.

"What do you want written on your tombstone?" sneered a cocky Italian teenage boy. Enma turned too quickly, falling down over the weight of his bag as he tried to yell in surprise.

The boy was terrifying, dressed in random furs and leather straps, and holding a sharp scalpel in one hand.

"Well? Hurry up; I'm targeting the Tomaso family later today, if I can make it there quickly," he grinned. Enma made a strangled, gurgling noise, unable to speak properly.

He was still so new to the mafia world at this point; he lay there, frozen with fear, when Adelheid heard the boy.

"Are you planning on hurting someone in this group?" she frowned, the memory of her newly-formed 'liquidation committee' fresh. Enma tried to warn her, that this wasn't just some ordinary punk kid- this was mafia business, but he was too scared to speak…

Adelheid stepped forward, the rest of the class out of sight by now. She could die! Fortunately, the assassin was laughing, and his guard was down, which allowed what happened next to occur.

Tripping on her high-heel boots, Adelheid landed on the boy, landing jiggling-chest first. He laughed even harder, until he realized his entire face was smothered, and he was unable to breathe.

And so, by the time Adelheid had gotten over her embarrassment, and managed to stand up in those boots of hers, she had killed a man with her breasts. How about that?

For saving Enma's life, she was told about the mafia world, and made a school-time guardian of the timid boy, as the tiny family decided. Over time, her combat ability actually grew from this, until she became the fearless warrior she is today. Enma chuckled slightly, a rare smile touching his lips as he remembered the day.

It was horrifying that someone had died, sure, but- suffocating on double D's? That was the kind of power that you couldn't take away from someone- try disarming someone from their boobs! Or should that be disboobing? He laughed harder, his various stitches and bandages threatening to come undone. Truly, she was the most deadly fighter in any mafia family- of that, he was certain.

**A/N: I can see this happening… I like Adelheid, she's so easy to poke fun at (or jiggle at, specifically). I wonder how long until her past is mentioned, and my story becomes obsolete or contradictory to the plot? I think it'll be within the next 10 chapters :D T^T **

**Anyway, review bitches, if it pleases you. **


End file.
